


【七夕贺文】Pick Up Your Poison

by duguqingxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Caning, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Experienced Harry Potter, Figging, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Paddling, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Unrequited Love, Virgin Draco Malfoy, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 没有咕咕，快表扬我！大家七夕快乐！





	1. Chapter 1

不是每次他都有喝了福灵剂一样的好运气的。此时，他和波特走在街上，雪花无声地落在他们的肩头。他们不久之前刚在一间麻瓜伦敦的餐厅吃完他们的晚饭。如果是和波特一起，他可以忍受麻瓜们一次，或者两次，或者更多次。早些时候，波特返回办公室看见加班的他，出于一位关心下属的上级的好心，波特承包了他的晚饭。  
是的，同样待在魔法部魔法法律执行司，波特很快成为他的上级。波特似乎总是忙得甚至无暇注意到他的存在。他来去匆匆，为了什么无疑非常重大的事件奔波。如果他运气够好，他会在办公室或者茶水间遇见波特。他们之间从不言语。一次，只有一次。他和波特进了同一部电梯。波特朝他点头。  
“马尔福。”  
“是的，先生？”  
对方已是魔法部第一大部门现任部长，直呼对方的姓氏并不是他的最佳选择。波特张开了嘴，似乎打算说些别的什么。糟糕的是，地下二层已经到了，格雷，格雷格，或者克雷格——他没有费心记过波特那个秘书的名字，冲了过来，把波特拽走了。离开之前那个家伙还不忘往后朝他看了一眼，像看着什么垃圾。  
不，不是这个叫他困扰，说实在的，他习惯了。波特未说完的话悬在空中，萦绕在他的心头，让他浮想联翩。  
那时波特到底打算说什么呢？他思考着如何自然不突兀地提及这个话题，一阵寒风吹过，他不由哆嗦起来。  
“你很冷吗？”  
他来不及说话，就感到来自波特温热的呼吸。波特凑了过来，他的心脏猛烈跳动起来。无论如何自我欺骗，他的身体反应总是如此直截了当。波特轻柔含糊地说了什么，不管那是什么，他都想要再听一遍。温暖席卷全身，他突然意识到了。  
保暖咒。  
只是一个无杖的保暖咒。  
仅此而已。  
他还能指望什么，他只希望自己的脸不像想象之中那么红。他用手掌捂住嘴，假装咳嗽几声，借着机会他碰到了自己脸颊的温度……萨拉查！现在，他只希望波特把他的脸红当成是保暖咒的原因。  
波特往后退了一步，盯着他看，他就要以为波特看穿他伪装的镇定了。  
“到我家去喝上一杯如何？”  
说“是的”，他当然会说“是的”。  
“为什么？”他把他的问题说得更准确些，“为什么你邀请我？为什么我要答应？”  
“格雷格辞职了，我需要一个新的秘书。”  
他正在思考谁是格雷格，和他又有什么关系，然后他反应过来了。  
“我？”  
“我认为你正是最佳人选。”  
“因为这样你能更容易地报复我吗？”他玩笑地说，“你到底做了什么，才让你的秘书放弃了这个人人想要的位置？”  
“人人想要的位置？那你也想要吗？”  
见他噎住，波特笑着朝他弯曲手臂，他抓住了波特的手臂。萨拉查啊，波特的肌肉和他想象里一样结实。他感到腿软，他感到晕眩，而他知道原因和幻影移形无关。  
他的双脚刚刚触地，波特就从他的手中挣脱出去。波特把他的大衣挂在衣帽架上，他也照办了。  
“这和我想象中的你家很不一样，我以为会……”  
“更凌乱一些？是的，没错，但是我有一个很称职的管家。”  
波特一边说着一边把他带到客厅，示意他坐在沙发上。  
“那个小精灵，克利切？”  
“克利切很好，但不是他。”  
他环顾四周，并没有看到第二个人的身影。  
“我没看到他——我料想你的管家应该是个男的？”  
“不必管他，他不会随意移动……”  
“移动？”  
他直觉感到波特的话里含着什么他好奇却又害怕深知的内情。波特扔给他一桶什么，他低头看着它。  
“你喝茶的杯子真是……与众不同。”  
“别说傻话，这不是茶杯，它叫爆米花桶。这才是你的饮料，”波特塞给他一罐看上去极为廉价的罐子，“它叫可乐。如果你在电影院，他们会给你塑料杯子和一根吸管，这样更有感觉。”  
“什么是‘电影院’？什么是‘塑料’？什么是‘吸管’？”  
波特正从抽屉里拿着什么，听到他这么说，波特转过头来意味不明地看了他一眼。波特把什么东西往什么地方一塞——萨拉查，这个动作可真利落。波特往后坐进沙发，坐在他的身边，那些强劲有力的健壮手臂自然地搁在他身后的沙发背上。  
“放松，然后享受。”  
麻瓜真是不可思议，他们管这种甜得发腻的液体叫做饮料，他们管这种稀奇古怪的物品叫做食物——他依然抱着那个爆米花桶的唯一理由是他的手和波特的手“无意之间”擦到几次，他们还管这种无聊至极的电影——波特应该就是这么说的，叫做艺术。  
波特邀请他看一晚电影，说他“失望”都太轻了。他就不能“放松，然后享受”一些别的什么吗？一部电影，没有任何……能够让波特联想到除了电影之外的饭后活动，尤其是那个饭后活动情节的电影，也算是法国电影？电视里——两个字母居然也算一个单词【注1】，女主角对男主角重复说着‘Je t’aime’【注2】，不可否认的是，某一时刻，那些台词和他内心的声音重叠了。  
他“昏昏欲睡”地枕着波特的手臂，并企图不着痕迹地靠向波特的肩。波特推了推他。  
“太无聊了？我是随手挑的，并不是每一部片子都这样。”  
“如果你希望通过邀请我看电影来搞好我们之间的关系，无疑你成功了，比起这部电影，你确实不算难以忍受。”  
他找不到理由参观波特的卧室，以及波特的卧室中央的大床，所以他离开了。他愿意心平气和离开的原因在于他知道不到12小时之后，他又能够见到波特，而且有着完全正当的理由。波特亲口承认他是最佳人选——当然，波特也会逐渐了解到他还是他的最佳配偶，格雷克，或者克雷格，这个名字再也无关紧要了。

“哈嗯……啊……”  
他的双腿大开，分别挂在扶手椅的两边，他拿着他的魔杖缓缓探向他的洞口。这根魔杖曾经被波特缴走过，虽然波特早就把它还给了他，但是他依然觉得魔杖上残留着波特的气息。扩张做得还不到位，他已经不耐烦了。他来不及放下魔杖，就拿起那根粗壮的黑色阳具——萨拉查啊，这个尺寸！他羞惭地合上眼睛，凭着感觉直往自己的后穴里捅。  
“嘶……”  
他倒吸一口凉气，那种痛感占据了他全副心神，让他没注意到门被打开了。  
“你看上去乐在其中。”  
他猛地睁开眼，对上来人饶有趣味的目光。波特用力合上身后的门，大步朝他走来，把他的椅子转向自己，双手摁在他的腿边，所有动作一气呵成。  
“跟我解释一下，你为什么坐在我的椅子上，还是……这种姿势？”  
波特的身影完全笼罩了他，他现在想下来也没辙了，只能维持这个毫无尊严的姿势。  
“我……我……”  
他支支吾吾地说不出话来，波特往后退了一步，他想下地，波特的左手却摁在他的肩上，把他固定在原处。波特的右手却勾了勾那个在他股间没有完全进去的那根阳具尾端，他感受到它在身体里微微震动，羞愧得只想找个地缝钻进去。  
“这是什么？”在他说话之前，波特举起手摸了摸他的脸颊，“你看，要是你说得好的话，我可能考虑免去你的惩罚，或许还会额外给你一些奖励。”  
“它叫……小……小波特……”  
他刚垂下眼睛，波特在他脸上不轻不重地拍了一下。萨拉查啊，或许他也愿意接受一点“惩罚”。  
“看着我。”  
他顺从地看向波特，等着波特的其他命令。他的配合显然取悦了对方，波特勾起嘴角。  
“继续。”  
“我从韦斯莱笑话商店匿名订购的，据说卖得很好，韦斯莱双胞胎担保和原版一模一样……”  
“人人都知道他们是调皮的男孩，你也想做一个调皮的男孩吗？”  
波特从他的身体里缓缓抽出那根阳具，放到桌上，他的穴口失去了填充物而不适地收缩着。  
“想看看吗，它，”波特朝小波特看了一眼，“是不是和原版一模一样？”  
他拼命点头，脑海里的全部词汇只剩下了“是的”。  
波特蹲下身去，一手扣在他的腰上，一手揉着他的后穴。他的前端直直挺立，滴滴答答流个不停。  
“小荡妇。”  
波特用那些前液充当润滑剂，探进他的身体深处。波特终于站起身来，波特的手轻柔地落在他的发上。  
“好好看着。”  
他期待地看着波特的手缓慢拉开拉链，他紧闭上嘴，生怕自己露出垂涎三尺的愚蠢模样来……  
突然，他的头发被用力拉起。  
“马尔福，我雇用你不是让你在办公时间睡觉的。”  
他回过神来，波特站在他的书桌前，居高临下地俯视着他。波特松开他的头发。他的头顺势低下，他看到自己所有衣服都穿得好好的。他回想着梦境最后的场景，略略抬起眼睛，正好对上波特的下腰。他想象着衣物之后的那个身体部分，不由自主地咽起唾沫来。  
“我要的文件呢？”  
他下意识地把刚在他垫着睡觉用的文件夹交了出去。波特一边看着文件一边朝书桌走去。波特把文件扔在桌上，发出一声巨响。  
“你自己过来看，这是什么？”  
他站起身来，快步走了过去，略略附身看着文件上的字迹。波特从背后环住了他，对他的耳畔低语。  
“念给我听。”  
他看见第一行字，脸就红了。  
“我拿错了……”  
“念给我听。”  
“上……上我，请您……先生……”  
“我喜欢你叫我‘先生’。”  
他不知道波特是否真是这么想的，还是只是念了下一句话。他这才意识到他们之间的暧昧姿势，他几乎被波特拥在怀里。  
他被波特推在桌上，那些写满幻想的纸张被他的动作弄皱了，这本来是他最爱惜的物品，但是此刻他已毫不在意。  
波特双手环住他的胯部，解开他的皮带。波特的手懒洋洋地撸动着他的阴茎，另一只手从他的衬衣下摆钻了进去。那只手掌一寸寸地抚摸过他的肌肤，仿佛向他宣告主权，直到捏住他的乳尖，放在指间揉捻。他努力往后靠向波特，磨蹭着波特的裆部，想与那里无限亲近。  
他阴茎上的手被撤走了，他试着往后看向波特，目光流露出几分委屈。波特用他的发丝擦着手上残留的体液，然后摁向他的肩膀……  
突然，他的肩膀被用力推了推。  
“你昨天睡得很晚吗？这是我的不是。”  
见他醒了，波特走到书桌后坐下。他想象着波特叫他过去，让他跪在桌下吮吸……  
“你可以提前走。”  
波特的声音唤回了他的思绪。他知道他完了。  
无论梦境还是清醒，他总是幻想着波特。

所以他回邀了波特。他打开门，随手拨弄着滑落肩头的衣领，把波特让了进来。  
“你来得早了。”  
波特穿着一套整整齐齐的西装，相比之下，他倒是过于随意了。他穿着一件过大的衬衣，勉强遮到他的大腿根，这是他浑身上下唯一的衣服了。  
波特会知道这个的，或早或晚。  
“已经7点整了。”  
“什么？已经7点了？”  
他转过身，赤着脚跑进厨房。波特跟着他走了进去。  
“我敢说你是在做魔药实验。”  
“而我敢说你不知道什么是魔药实验。”  
“你需要一个小精灵吗？克利切会很乐意照顾你。”  
“你自己呢？”  
“我有一个很称职的管家。”  
他看着厨房满地的狼藉，耸了耸肩。  
“好吧。”  
他把厨房留给了克利切，和波特到餐桌落座。波特环顾四周，最后转向了他。  
“我知道你不住在马尔福庄园了，你的新房子……和我想得很不一样，不过也很不错。”  
“谢谢。”他打量着波特的西装，“你的品味也很不错。”只是不必要的衣服太多。他在心里默默补了一句。  
“我有一个很称职的管家。”  
这已经是波特第三次这么说了，他把那种异常的感觉归于是他没穿内裤的原因。这么真空地坐在餐桌边让他感觉裸露和脆弱。  
潘西说他需要“撩拨”波特，但愿她是对的。  
很快，克利切端上了晚餐，谢天谢地，在厨房里的那一番折腾之后，他实在快要饿死了。  
“对了，你想喝些什么吗？”  
“随便什么都行。”  
“我有一瓶很好的红酒。”  
说着，他起身来，走到柜子旁边，弯下腰去拿最下层的红酒。底下冷飕飕的，空荡荡的，他感觉自己毫无自尊。转过身来，他发现波特的目光只是盯着他的餐盘。  
见鬼的格兰芬多，见鬼的格兰芬多的正直。  
他和波特一人一杯红酒，有的没的聊了起来。令他惊讶的是，波特健谈又风趣，甚至惯于嘲讽，实话实说，波特几乎算是一个斯莱特林。他把这个念头挥走，如果波特是个斯莱特林，刚才就不会不知道眼睛该往哪看。除非，波特遮掩得很好，在他发现之前就移开了目光——当然，这是不可能的，对吧？  
餐盘撤了下去。看着波特擦擦嘴角，他把手肘撑在桌上，手支着额瞧着波特。  
“还想尝尝甜点吗？”  
“你不会做饭，却会做甜点？”  
他笑而不语，完全没有起身去拿甜点的打算，依然柔若无骨似的靠在桌上，任由那件宽大的衬衣滑下他的肩头，露出大片肌肤。桌子下面，他抬起脚，用脚趾蹭着波特的小腿。他暗示性地舔了舔唇，波特眼神幽暗。  
“你以为我不知道你在想些什么，我并不是傻瓜……”  
“你看上去就是。”  
波特没有理他，自顾自地说了下去。  
“你问过我，我到底做了什么，才让格雷格辞掉秘书的职位。我们睡过一次，我事先说得很清楚，那什么都不可能是，而他总以为那可能会是什么。”  
他突然觉得浑身发冷，波特说过，他是秘书的最佳人选。无疑，波特认为他们之间的历史让他无论如何也不可能重蹈格雷格的覆辙。但是波特没有料到的是，他想要波特，他始终想要波特，从波特只是故事里的一个名字开始。这些年来，他的愿望始终不曾改变，只是多了一个——他希望波特对他也怀着同样的情绪，他希望波特也想要从他这里得到……什么，什么都行。  
他直起身来，走向波特那边，坐到餐桌边上，把他的右腿搁在左腿上晃着，装出一副满不在乎的模样。  
“你不会以为我想要长久的感情吧？不，我只是想放纵而已，你也可以放纵一次，别像个胆小鬼……”  
萨拉查啊，他是在乞求吗？但愿他听上去不那么可悲，不那么卑微。  
“和你所想不同，我在性事上不是特别温柔的伴侣，事实上，我极其粗暴、野蛮、残忍……随你怎么说吧，你会后悔知道那些事情。”  
他感觉自己的血液都在沸腾，他怀疑自己潜意识地总想寻觅或者激发波特的黑暗面。他分开双腿，滑下桌子，跨坐到波特腿上，波特没有拒绝。  
“那就来吧。”  
他的双手环住波特的脖子，挂在波特身上。波特一手扣住他的腰，一手揉捏着他的臀肉。  
“没穿内裤？”  
“为了给您提供更便利的入口。”  
“小骚货。”波特在他的屁股上轻轻拍了一下，“你确定吗？因为一旦开始，我就不会停下。”  
“什么手段都使出来，连续几周让我都能感受到它。”  
波特的一根手指塞了进来，他甚至没有时间惊讶，疼痛与快感交融着冲上他的头脑，他无力抵抗，直接射了出来。  
波特移开了手，无声无杖地去掉沾上西装的乳白色体液。  
“第一次吗？”  
他抵在波特肩上，微微点了点头，满是羞愧。  
“想结束吗？如果你想的话，我会停止。”波特抚摸着他的头发，对他低语，“我不会嘲笑你的，我们可以就当一切没发生过。”  
他紧咬下唇，一声不吭。  
“让我给你一个安全词，‘dragon’，”波特在他的耳边诱哄，“说‘dragon’，我就放了你。  
他嘟囔地说了一句。  
“你说什么？”  
“不要停……触摸我……做些什么，什么都行……”  
“这样精心准备的甜点，我再拒绝就显得太失礼了，是吗？”  
是的，是的，感谢萨拉查！  
波特一把举起了他，好像他的体重根本不值一提。他趴在了餐桌上，波特撩起他的衬衣，让他从腰部以下再无遮掩。  
“噢！”  
毫无预兆地，他的屁股上挨了一下。他回过头去，看见波特居高临下地俯视着他。  
“调皮的小男孩不该得到惩罚吗？”波特又往他的屁股上招呼了一巴掌，“你还敢对其他人这么做吗？几乎什么都不穿地勾引别人？”  
“不，我不会……”  
“没错，一个红肿的小屁股会很好地起到提醒你的作用，你说对不对？”  
“是的……先生，这是我应得的惩罚。”  
“很好。现在，转过头去。”  
他照做了。  
“为了你的屁股着想，我建议你不要只穿着衬衣在别人面前晃悠。”  
波特每说一下，就往他的屁股上扇一巴掌，仿佛为了加深他的印象。一种痛苦突如其来地入侵了他的内心，他知道波特只是随口说说，而他只想弄假成真。  
刺痛感越发明显，他忍不住呻吟起来。  
“停下，停下，我知道了，我知道了……”  
波特以稳定的节奏继续抽打他的屁股，没有错漏任何一拍。  
“说‘dragon’，我会停下。”  
但是如果这样，他们之间也就完了。他摇了摇头，他不希望这样。  
“‘dragon’。”  
波特再次提醒了他。见他默不做声，波特笑了一声。  
“你说你知道了，我不这么认为。你的惩罚一旦开始，直到我说停下才会停下，你没有资格说什么停下，这才是你应该知道的事情。”  
“是的，我知道了。”他呜咽着说。  
“等到你的处罚结束，你会完全照我说的办，不会违背任何一个字母，知道了吗？”  
“是的，我知道了。”  
“‘是的，我知道了’，还有什么？”  
“是的，我知道了，先生。”  
接下来的巴掌更加用力地落在他的臀部，他每得到一下，他都喘着说出“是的，我知道了，先生”。  
他的后部仿佛着了火，波特停了下来，用手爱抚着它。  
“很漂亮的颜色，我总是喜欢红色。”  
他转头看向他的肩膀后面，急切地想要知道波特是否满意他的表现。  
波特从空气中拿出一根藤条，漫不经心地甩了几下。他抖了抖，忍不住怀疑它落在他已经疼痛难忍的屁股上会是什么滋味。  
“我准许你转过头来了吗？”  
他立刻恢复了他的姿势。  
“没有，先生。我很抱歉，先生。”  
“你准备好了吗？”  
他摇了摇头：“没有，先生。”  
“我想也是，不过那又有什么关系呢？十下。”波特顿了顿，补了一句，“记住，‘dragon’。”  
波特等了一会，然后动了起来。第一记几乎让他从桌上弹了起来，他下意识地用手捂住了被鞭笞的地方。  
“把你的手放到原处。再犯相同的错误，你的惩罚就会加倍。”  
波特的藤条在空气中用力一挥，带着呼啸的风声，平行地落在第一记的下方。他凄凄地喊了一声，勉力维持着原有的姿势，没有移动。另外两下快速准确地落在他的臀部下方，正是坐座位时会用到的部位。他的眼泪滑下他的脸颊，融进桌布。  
“还有多少？”  
他试着找回他的声音：“由、由您定夺，先生。”  
“确实。”  
他的惩罚仍在继续，他的呼吸再次开始变得粗重。尽管先前他已经射过一次，他感觉自己依然随时可能再射出来，单单靠着那些鞭打！他尖叫了起来，刚才两下重叠在了一起，他的双手紧捏成拳，逼迫它们不要随着本能挪动位置。  
“停止磨蹭那些桌布。”波特严厉地说，“第一次我可以放过你，但是我不会容忍第二次相同的过错。”  
漫长的十下结束了，波特抚摸着他发烫的肌肤，每一丝轻微的触碰都让他倒吸凉气。  
“如果在霍格沃茨时，你就常常这么趴在餐桌上，展示着你被好好教训过的屁股，大约你的态度就会很不一样了，是吧？”  
“唔啊……”  
仅是想到这种可能性，他就头晕目眩。  
“如果你打破我的规则，我会打破你的屁股，在所有人面前。即使你难得做了个好男孩，定期的小小惩戒依然对你很有好处，对吗？”  
“是的……您考虑得很周到，先生。”  
波特的双手搂住他的腹部，让他头重脚轻地跪在桌上。伤痕累累的屁股高高撅起，他感到他硬得发痛的阴茎荡在空中，得不到任何触碰。波特轻轻拍了拍他的大腿内侧，他微微颤颤地打开他发抖的双腿。  
他垂着头等候波特的下一个吩咐，身后传来刮擦声，然而没有得到许可之前他不敢回过头去。他记起他左前方的柜子上有一面镜子，他努力抬起眼睛，瞥向镜子里的波特。波特手上拿着一把小刀，摆弄着什么东西。这是……雕刻？  
“扒开你的屁股，把你为我准备的‘甜点’展示给我。”  
萨拉查啊，他毫不迟疑地这么做了。  
波特的手摁住了他的腰，另一只手则把什么东西塞进他的后庭。那个东西一开始并没有引起他的注意，等到他发现身体里那种炙热的灼烧感时，已经太晚了。  
真是烦心事【注4】。  
“把手放回原处。容我事先声明，我可没有准许你去揉你那个可怜的小屁股。”  
“是、是的，先生。”他几乎咬着牙齿说着。  
“你知道这是什么吗？”波特故意往里摁了摁那个磨人的小玩意。  
“不知道，先生。”  
“为了让老马看上去更有活力，古时候的商人会往马的肛门里塞上一块去皮的生姜。姜汁能让马匹躁动不安，这样就能卖个好价钱。”波特顺着他的脊背抚摸，“你知道你看上去像什么吗？就像我在麻瓜界骑过的一匹白马，我也这么抚摸它光滑的背……”  
萨拉查啊，他得把这个幻想写进他的本子。  
“后来，人们则把生姜塞进调皮的小男孩们的肛门，防止他们在鞭刑中绷紧臀部肌肉，使得刑罚变得更为有效。很棒的点子，你说是不是？”  
波特一边说着，一边信手打着他的屁股。他的亲身经验确实印证了波特的说法。  
“是……是的，先生……”  
“安静！”  
波特狠狠掴了他一记，他的屁股已经敏感到了极点，他呜咽着。  
“我很抱歉，先生……”  
而这换来了另一下痛打。  
“我说过了，安静。我不在乎你是否抱歉，闭嘴。”  
波特重重击打着他的屁股，一下接着一下。他再也无法忍受了。  
“停、停下……我明白了，我……”  
“梅林！”  
他克制住回头的冲动，瞥向镜子里面。波特笑着摇了摇头。  
“半小时前，我告诉过你什么？轮不到你说停止，要是你对你的选择感到后悔，你知道该说什么。”  
他的确知道，但是他早已下定决心，今晚无论如何也不会使用它。  
“不过，我能指望什么，一个训练有素的奴隶？”波特自言自语地低喃，“怎么，你想被调教吗？现在你可以说话了。”  
“……求您，先生。”  
他说不出来他是在乞求波特不要调教他，还是在乞求波特调教他。  
“记着你的安全词，在必要的时候使用它，我不想让这样一点小事毁掉今夜的乐趣。”  
一时之间，他无比清醒地意识到这是他和波特唯一的夜晚，有所保留显得毫无必要。波特继续拍打他的臀部，他的牙齿紧咬，一言不发。  
“你看，你明白了，马儿不该说人话的。”  
他的后面里外都像被火烤着着，他明明白白地知道自己彻彻底底地被惩罚了，从内到外。他无法开口，于是他摆了摆他的屁股。  
“想说什么？说吧。”  
“求您……把它……拿、拿出去……先生……我……什么……都愿意做……”  
“什么都行？”  
波特带着笑意的话语清清楚楚地告诉了他，他掉入了陷阱。波特大发慈悲地取出那根生姜，他感到自己整个人都放松了。然而这没有持续太久，波特不知是第几次开始责打他的屁股，这次波特甚至用了一块短木板。  
“先生！”  
“你说什么都行，你记得吧？”  
那块木板给他饱受折磨的屁股带来更多磨难。  
“不，停下……”  
在他继续说下去之前，他克制住了自己。  
“我不能……承受更多了……求您……其他什么都行……”  
“可以。”  
波特的声音听不出喜怒，他不知道自己是否招惹了更大的麻烦。很快，他漫无边际的思绪被再次入侵的生姜打断了，他的眼泪毫无节制地流着。他记得他的教训，紧紧抿着嘴唇，可是生姜的辛辣感让他觉得或许忍受再一顿的板子更容易些。  
在两种刑罚中来回切换多次之后，波特打断了他。  
“你总是不长记性，是吧？”波特解开他的皮带，“最后十下，你觉得呢？”  
那根皮带只是轻轻贴在他的臀上，让他猛地吓了一跳，浑身直冒冷汗。  
“二十下吧。”  
波特等了一会，似乎在等他回嘴。不过他没有意愿这么做，波特剥去了他屁股上的一层皮，也剥去了他所剩无几的尊严。他驯服地等待着他的命运。  
“是的，先生，这是我应受的。”  
“看起来你毕竟还是学到些什么了。你会记得在我面前你的位置，你明白了？”  
“是的，先生。”他抽泣着回答。  
“那么，你是什么位置呢？”  
他想回答“您的奴隶”，不过这可能不是合适的答案。  
“任何您想要我处于的位置，先生。”  
“说得不错。”  
波特的皮带不断落向他的后部，他的大腿根部尤其得到了更多的眷顾。波特拿走那块令他畏惧的生姜，把他的双腿放了下来，扶他下了桌子。他的双腿背叛了他，如果没有波特抓住他的头发，他就要虚脱无力地像块软泥一样瘫在地上。  
“把手背到身后，互相握住手腕。分开你的膝盖，跪直身体，小心你的伤口，别说我没有提醒你。”  
波特坐回椅子。与他不同，波特依然呼吸平稳，衣冠整齐，那套西装甚至没有留下什么褶皱。喘息了不知多久，他才敢相信那些仿佛没有尽头的惩罚终于全都停止。  
“休息好了？”波特抬起他的下巴，左右摆动他的头，就像检查一匹马的牙口那样，“想说什么？”  
“感谢您花费时间纠正我的行为，先生，请允许我向您表达我的感激。”  
萨拉查啊，他听上去实在急切。  
“是吗？那么让我看看其他方面你能如何取悦我呢？”  
波特解开裤子拉链，那头巨物破笼而出。萨拉查啊，他嫉妒起它曾贯穿过的其他人了。他直勾勾地盯着那里，他幻想过多少次了，幻想它进入他的喉咙，或者他的身体。他等着波特的许可。  
“你还在等什么呢？”  
不需要更多催促，他倾身向前，像猫咪舔着牛奶一样舔着波特的阴茎。他合上眼睛，试图记住那根阴茎在他的口腔里的感觉。他希望波特抓紧他的头发，前后摇晃他的脑袋，一直干他的嘴，直到他合不拢嘴。波特却和十分钟前截然相反，极为绅士地坐着，任由他自在地与那根阴茎玩耍。他想知道波特打算何时重新掌控全局……  
“够了。”  
波特的阴茎滑出他的口腔，他被提了起来，放到桌上。他的背部刚贴上桌，他的分身立刻竖得笔直。他的双脚蹬向空中，一双脚踝被波特抓在手里。  
“我……能……触摸它吗……先生？”  
“举起手来。”  
波特用他解下来的的皮带把他的脚踝和手腕捆在一起。波特一个挺身进入了他，那根肉棒如同一把利刃，一寸寸挤开他的通道。他在波特的身下扭动，波特撞上他的伤口，但是波特进入了他，终于进入了他，一切都值得了。他被这种极致快感冲昏了头，饥渴的身体拼命想要得到摩擦。  
“更多……我需要……”  
“你需要？你以为你是什么？你不过是个用来取悦我的玩具罢了。加入你真的需要，那你就该尽力赚得你的奖赏。”  
波特的贬低反而让他更加亢奋起来：“是的……先生……我……会做个……好男孩的……”  
“好男孩就该懂得自控。”  
他分开双腿，收缩后庭肌肉，就像一个廉价的娼妓，饥渴地想要榨干能够得到的每一滴精液。  
“可以射了。”  
汹涌而来的精液灌进他的身体深处，标记了他，也将他送上巅峰。仅凭身体里的那根炙热，他射了出来。他的高潮从未如此用力，超过他任何一次自渎。波特根本没有碰到他的那里，甚至根本没有碰过他的那里，好像这么做是自降身份。  
波特在他的体内逗留片刻，慢慢退出他的身体。他从高潮中回过神来，逐渐找到他的神智，波特依然握着他的脚踝，他这才意识到他的姿势有多屈辱。波特又往他的臀瓣上抽了几下，他在断断续续的呻吟里支离破碎地问。  
“我……做错……什么了吗……先生？”  
“没有，只是为我自己高兴。”顿了顿，波特反问他，“受不了了？”  
他知道不该说谎，但是他不确定实话是否会惹波特不高兴，他只能咬着嘴唇，泪眼迷离地看着波特。  
“那又有什么关系呢？我大可以凭着我的意愿随意处置这具身体。”波特解开他的束缚，放下他的双腿，拽住他的领口让他再次跪到地上。“所以你何不带着这个挨过饱揍的小红屁股跪到墙角去呢？”  
他四肢并用，慢慢朝墙角爬去，任何微小的动作都会牵引到他的后部，让他疼痛难忍。  
“看看这个可怜的小屁股【注5】。”  
他照波特之前教他的姿势那样面朝角落跪着，并且确保他的屁股裸露在外。  
“德拉科主人……”  
听见克利切叫他，他涨红了脸，但是他不敢挪动位置。  
“哈利主人已经走了。”  
他回过身去，果然已经不见了波特的身影。小精灵放下他的衬衣衣摆，带他幻影移形回到卧室的床上——萨拉查啊，他连一步路都走不动了。小精灵帮助他趴在床上，轻轻给他盖上薄毯。他的身后依旧火辣辣的痛，然而他的内心充满骄傲。每道鞭痕都像烙印，仿佛向他标志着波特的归属权。  
“哈利主人让克利切转告德拉科主人，哈利主人会替德拉科主人请一周的假期。”  
他突然想到什么，他转头看向小精灵，犹豫着是否开口。  
“德拉科主人还有什么需要吗？”  
“你知道吧，他的管家……我认识吗？”  
“是的，是的。”小精灵不安地绞起双手。  
波特的家事本就与他无关，这也只是波特和他唯一的夜晚，波特和他之间不会再有任何深入的关系，他实在不该问下去了。  
“……那人是谁？”【注6】  
END

【注1】：电视TV  
【注2】：Je t’aime，法语“我爱你”之意  
【注3】：设定弗雷德没死可以不_(:з)∠)_  
【注4】：这是一个习语，a pain in the arse，指烦心事，字面意思你也懂的哈哈哈哈。  
【注5】：this poor little bottom，bottom还有“受”的含义，也可以指“看看这个可怜的小受”  
【注6】：pick up your poison，本文标题，字面是“选择你的毒药”的意思，意为在两难的选项中挑一个。对dm而言，是为了满足好奇心知道残忍的真相，或者是选择不知道让好奇心饱受折磨。


	2. 彩蛋

两只脚轮流搁到他的背上脱掉皮靴。  
“没有动过？”  
“是的，吾王。”  
“你做得好，你可以站起来了。”  
“哦，谢谢您，吾王……”  
他优雅地站起身来接过他的君王的外套，上面带着一缕淡淡的淫靡气味。他的君王看上去真是年少有为，尤其是当他的君王穿着他所挑选的西装，所以……  
“今夜是哪位幸运儿得到了您的青睐呢，吾王？”  
“如果我说我干的是你的儿子，你也会觉得他是幸运儿吗？”他的君王自顾自往屋里走，留他僵在原地。“他自愿为我打开双腿，我甚至不必问就知道他是第一次。”他的君王走到餐桌边上坐下，“我想他起码需要一周休养，这段时期你可以喝减龄剂，跟我去办公室，料想不会有人发现区别。不过，至于现在……”  
他的君王看向了他，唇上带着一抹邪气的笑。  
“如果你这么想知道我对你的儿子做了什么，你何不亲身体会一下？”  
END


End file.
